A Day At The Beach
by Symphonic Fantasia
Summary: Disclaimer and Description inside. GaryxOC.


**Disclaimer/Author's Notes**: Wow this sucks. Like really bad. But oh well. I got it done. And this is a one-sided love between Violet and Gary. You can tell who loves who and who doesn't love who. Hah. But anyway, I did this for a just starting Pokemon site. If you're interested in joining, contact me. I do not own any of the Pokemon, Gary or the song "Paparazzi". I do own Violet. If I did own Gary, he'd be handcuffed to my bed. *cackles* Enjoy~.

Beware Out Of Character-ness from Gary.

* * *

Her knees hit each other in nervous twitches. They separated, then clashed, bouncing off of once another before once again separating and clashing again. Over and over it happened. Of course this was a nervous twitch and she had every right to be nervous. It was going to be her first day. The first she was actually going to be beside him. Not behind him by a half a mile or so but actually right beside him. It was every fan girls dream. But she was making it a reality! It seemed to good to be true. She had to take a cold shower and pinch herself a few times on her way to their meeting spot to make sure she wasn't dreaming. And luckily she wasn't. She would be really angry if it was. She'd go insane and rampage everything in her path. Good thing that that wouldn't have to happen.

Violet placed a hand on her bag, even more full than usual, and then quickly placed that hand to her heart. It was beating rapidly. If she didn't calm down, she feared it may burst out from her chest and into the dirt. That was not needed right at this moment. It wasn't going to happen today. She wasn't going to lose it like the hopeless fan girl that she was. …That just showed her probability of losing it. It was going to happen whether she liked it or not. "Okay…Calm down, Violet. Calm down," she said to herself, over and over again as if it was a chant. The sound of the automatic doors opening reached her ears and she immediately felt her heart literally bang against her rib cage, demanding to be set free.

Looking up from her spot on the ground, she watched as her idol walked out of the Pokemon center, a stoic expression on his face. She was use to it by now. She had followed him around so much that she learned the only time he smiled was when his Pokemon were out or when he interacted with his old childhood rival. Those were the times she felt like her pictures would be wonderful. You know…if she was a good photographer they would be even more amazing. Anyway, she rose from her seat, dusting the dirt that had gathered on the back of her skirt, and ran after the retreated Pokemon trainer. "Good morning, Gary-sempai."

Said male looked at the female out of the corner of his eye before looking back to where he was going with a huff. "Hey. You prepared for this?"

Pale cheeks were soon dusted with a light pink as she nodded. "Yeah. I think I prepared," she answered, fidgeting slightly. She had every right to be nervous after all. Doing that with him at her level? It was too good to be true. Completely too good to be true. She was excited. "Do you think I'll be able to do it?"

The brunette closed his eyes in thought for a moment. "Probably. Although you do remember that I'm using you only for practice…" A cold eye looked at her. "Right?"

The female nodded, a sullen look on her face. "Yeah…I know…" Now that hurt as much as it would if a herd of Tauros had just collided with her at 50 miles per hour. They continued to walk in silence. The silence felt deafening and seemed to suffocate her. Violet could feel her lungs tightening with every second that passed. What was she going to do with this entire situation? She knew she was going to make a fool of herself. No surprise there though. Maybe she could hide under a rock or something? Yeah. A nice rock. Make some friends with some Golems or Geodudes. That's all she need.

"Violet! Snap out of it!"

Garry's voice cut through her thoughts like a hot knife through butter. She should start paying more attention to where she was going. Before she knew it, they were already at their destination. White sand, blue ocean, clear blue sky, people and Pokemon laying on towels to absorb the sun or just relax. It was a perfect day to be at the beach. Blue eyes scanned the beach, taking in all the people that were here today. There sure was a lot of them. And she was going to have to do that here? In front of them all? That was basically a recipe for disaster.

"Hurry up and get changed. The faster we start this, the faster you'll embarrass yourself," the brunette ordered, smirking his signature smirk.

Violet huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. There was no way she was going to lose. …Okay, there was still a possibility that she was going to lose but gosh darn it she was going to try to win. Come hell or high water. While she was thinking about a plan to actually win against her idol, he had already disappeared to one of the many changing tents, leaving her alone in the heat. Only when she was finished concocting a plan did she realize she was suppose to already be changing. Frantic thoughts of what Gary would yell at her flitted through her head as she dashed to the changing tents, quickly claiming one as her own. "Okay, Violet. You can do this. You'll prove to him that you're worthy of his respect and adoration!" she muttered to herself as she changed into her swimsuit.

It was time. Now or never. She could either do this right or do this wrong. Both had it's pros and cons. But she had no time to think them over. She had to go out there and prove how worthy she is.

With determination, she stepped out of the changing tent, a fierce look on her face. Near the shore was Gary, his Blastoise already out and ready. On her idols face was a look of pure smugness. He knew he was going to win. Even his Pokemon had that same look. She could barely wait until she wiped the looks of their faces. From smug to shock. She wish it was happening right now. But still, knowing that she had to be patient, she walked towards the two, grabbing a Pokeball from inside her bag. She unfortunately hadn't added one thing that could ruin her throughout this whole thing. The fact that her idol was in swimming trunks would affect her harshly. It took all her willpower to not look at the brunette.

"We'll swim out to that buoy over there and then head back to the shore," the brunette explained, pointing out to the brightly painted red buoy out in the distance. That looked pretty far. "Any problems with that?"

The purple haired female looked out into the ocean. That buoy definitely looked too far out into sea for comfort. Couldn't they just face at least a quarter away from it? No of course not. That wouldn't be a challenge to the person standing next to her. But at least she was still going to try it. While Gary and his Blastoise stepped into the water, Violet pulled called out her Empoleon. The water Pokemon cooed loudly, shaking her feathers as she enjoyed being finally let out of her confinement.

"Okay, Empoleon, listen up. Today we're racing against Gary and Blastoise," Violet explained, hands clenched into fists. Said Pokemon tilted her head, already interested in today's event. "What I need from you is to be faster than you've ever been before!" Empoleon blinked at her owner, possibly thinking that she had gone crazy. Violet only sighed in slight desperation. "Just try, please?"

Her partner nodded and together they walked into the ocean. As soon as it touched her skin, she was already regretting doing this. Hearing the older male chuckle, she looked up at him, seeing him already on the back of his face down Blastoise. "Would you rather have a 'nice and friendly battle' instead?"

The purple haired trainer's face practically paled at that thought. If she took that option that was just a recipe for disaster. It wasn't that she wasn't a bad trainer. She was decent. But compared to someone like Gary she might as well just be battling all of the Elite Fours at the same time with only one Pokemon. I'll let you decide what that would be like. Not pretty right? Right. "Uh, no thanks," Violet answered, climbing onto the back of her Empoleon.

Gary merely smirked at her cowardice to the battle. It was smart of her to decide against it though. But it wasn't all that smart to challenge him to a water race with him and his Blastoise. "First one to the shore wins. Are you ready?" His opponent nodded, trying to swallow the lump that was in her throat. "On your marks. Get set…GO!"

And the two took off.

The two water Pokemon immediately dove into the water, their owners clinging or standing on their backs. The were lie to water jets. Each one speeding towards the distant buoy. You would think that a large Pokemon like Blastoise would lack in speed do to his size but he wasn't. Not one bit. He easily kept up with the sleek Empoleon, not once lagging behind him. He was trained well. Of course what would one expect from a Pokemon that was trained by THE Gary Oak. No one should expect any less.

Maybe that was what made her become so infatuated with him. Maybe it was because he was determined to be the best. Or maybe his sudden change from being a trainer to being a researcher. She didn't quite know. All she did know was that she did love him. If you could call it love. She did only follow him around like the stalker that she was. But even if she did do such things, she learned more, or equally, about him then anyone else had. What he did every morning when he cared for the Pokemon. What he did for his Pokemon. Even all the little things no one else must have noticed, she did. She noticed and remembered it all.

That was just how she was when it came to him…

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted when a wave hit her roughly, causing her to fall off Empoleon. What caused it? Who knows. But she did know that that was going to cost her the race. By a lot. The water Pokemon quickly snatched her back up, bringing her back to the surface before it caused any damage to it's owner. Violet inhaled as much air as her burning lungs would allow. This was bad. Really bad. She climbed onto her Pokemons back, clinging to it even more tighter than before. She had assumed that Gary was already at the shore. If he paid her no mind, he would easily have win. To her surprise he was waiting patiently nearby, a look of concern flashing across his face for a second.

"It's not a fair race if one wins while the other was drowning."

Did she think he was actually concerned? Guess she was wrong, as usual. But she was determined to win. Once again, the two trainers took off, their partners doing most of the work. It didn't take long for Violet and Empoleon to catch up to Gary and Blastoise. Now the problem was about winning. That was all that was on her mind right now. The shore and the words "I gotta win" being chanted repeatedly in her mind. She could hear Gary's voice saying something in a distance but she didn't pay it no mind. Just the shore and her words. Just the shore and her words. Just the shore and her words.

And she knew that she had lost. While her eyes were focused only on the shore, from the corner of her eye she had caught a glimpse of Gary and his Pokemon speeding faster to the finish line. Before she even had a chance to use Surf to help aid their chances, the researcher had already stepped onto shore, a proud grin on his face. She had failed. Of course she had. What did she expect. The brunette was already congratulating his Blastoise and putting it away in it's Pokeball when Violet had finally pulled onto the shore.

Empoleon lowered it's head in sadness. It had failed it's owner. The purple haired trainer shook her head, giving her Pokemon a smile. "No, you did good, girl. We win some, we lose some. It isn't that important." She wrapped her arms around her partners body, receiving a winged hug in return. "Take a rest, okay?" The Pokemon cooed in happiness before being returned to it's Pokeball. Violet smiled sadly at it before holding it close to her chest in a loving embrace.

"If you didn't fall before that turn, you would've had a chance," Gary explained, crossing his arms across his chest. A smirk slowly found it's way on his face, growing bigger and bigger by the second. "Of course, even then you wouldn't have won.

Violet sighed. "Okay, okay. I get it." She looked up at the trainer who was once again spinning a Pokeball on his fingers, his face an expression of pure smugness and victory. This just caused her to smile. She loved everything about him. From the way he knew how to twirl a Pokeball on his index finger to even his cocky attitude. What she really loved was his care for Pokemon despite what other people think. Of course, these people didn't know him too well. Especially not the way she knew him. His love for Pokemon was great. Just as great as his grandfather, minus the Pokemon poems.

She just had to take a picture.

She reached for her bag, pulling out the camera she owned. Taking aim and focus, the camera flashed, creating the still image of this moment and drawing the brunette's attention to her. He blinked at her a few times in surprise. Why would she take a picture of him like that? Didn't she have at least 100 or so stored somewhere? Why keep taking pictures of things over and over again?

"Should I even ask why you took my picture…?" he asked, not really wanting to question his stalker. He knew he wasn't going to get a full answer from her.

Violet only smiled at him, putting the camera down. "You may not know it but you always have a different expression every time you do it." When she received a baffled and annoyed look, she laughed. "You're face just changes. You may not feel it, you may not even think it, but it does." She smiled as she walked over to him, leaning up slightly to be just a few inches from his face. "I've followed you enough to know about it."

A light pink dusted his cheeks for a second before they disappeared and he leered at her. "Nice job, stalker. Maybe you should write an article about me." He stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking away to the changing tents.

That was actually not a bad idea. She could do it and she was sure someone who was desperate for a hitting storyline would publish it. It'll be perfect! If she stayed up all night she may even have it ready for printing by morning. "You know, Gary, you're right." The brunette stopped in his tracks, panic striking through him. This could not be good. "I should write an article about you. It'll be the hit of all of Sinnoh!"

Said male turned to look at her, a cold glare directed at her. She wouldn't dare. She wouldn't at all. What was he talking about? Of course she would! If she had no shame in stalking him and taking pictures of him, she would have no problems writing an article about him at all. "Don't even think about it…" he demanded in a growl.

Violet smiled at him. "Too late. I already am." The male growled even more at that thought. Why did he even think about trying to make her stop? It wasn't going to work. But she was always willing to change her mind…for something in return that is. It wouldn't be too big though. She wasn't a cruel person. "I'll be nice and not do it…if I get something in return that is."

Gary raised an eyebrow at the female. He could already sense something bad was waiting to happen. It was something he quickly picked up the few times he allowed her around him. Whenever something bad was going to happen that involved her, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. And right now, they were standing even taller than ever. "And what is this something…?"

The other trainer smiled as she slowly made her way to him. The brunette wanted to step back, not entirely sure if he should fully trust her. When she finally jumped a step to be beside him, he flinched. "All I want is a kiss."

"A kiss?" the brunette asked, shocked and blushing slightly. Why a kiss? Out of all the things she could've ask for it had to be a kiss?

Purple hair bobbed as the owner nodded. "Yep. Nothing too big. Only a kiss on the cheek." She smiled at him. "That's not that bad right?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. True. It wasn't that bad at all. She could have asked for a lot worse. …Maybe it was a good thing that she asked for a kiss. It was going to only be on the cheek anyway. No where else. The brunette sighed in defeat. "Fine. But only one kiss and only on the cheek!"

Violet smiled in joy. It was a start and although she wanted it somewhere else, she wasn't going to scare him away forever. She closed her blue eyes, turning her head so that he had better access to her cheek. Gary gulped around the large lump that decided to stay in his throat. He saw no reason to be nervous at all, so why was he? The reasons were beyond his understanding. He leaned forward slightly, accommodating his tall stature with her short one. It was only five seconds. Nothing more. His lips were there before he pulled away.

"There. Happy now?" Gary asked, blushing slightly before walking away to get changed and go home since it was already getting dark.

Yes. She was happy. Absolutely ecstatic. It was only a kiss on the cheek but it meant more to her than anything. The spot where his lips touched her cheek was still warm to the touch and tingled slightly. Her first kiss from the one she liked. That was something she always wanted and she finally got it. If she could melt, she would right into the sand. It was the perfect end to a not so perfect day.

And that was when she realized that Gary had disappeared on her. She was sure that she wasn't day dreaming for that long but it wouldn't surprise her. Now because of her daydreaming, she lost sight of her "prey". But it was fine. She only smiled at this turn of events. It was time for the hunt to begin.

"I'm your biggest fan. I'll follow you until you love me. Papa-Paparazzi. Baby there's no other superstar. You know that I'll be your- Papa-Paparazzi. Promise I'll be kind. But I won't stop until that boy is mine. Baby you'll be famous. Chase you down until you love me. Papa-Paparazzi."

-Paparazzi by Lady Gaga


End file.
